Pokemon: Reginal Traps
by TimPrime1
Summary: Things are going to get crazy in the Pokemon world. But now Team Eagle has risen and is plotting against Frieza. But as they battle each other along with the League in different regions; Things will be tougher than anticipated. Will the Z fighters show up or will Team Eagle be all alone?


Tom: Please beware! It's a trap.

Frieza: I will coqure all these regions, THEN THE WORLD...

Timothy: The only way to stop all of this, is to stop Frieza. But by training.

Ash: I won't let Frieza do this.

Timothy: the prove it by fighting him.

Frieza: You don't have a chance against me.

Pokemon:

Reginal Traps

Chapter 1:

Survival

TP1

Announcer: From Pokemon: Frieza and the Astray Dragon Balls; Frieza had been brought back to life. The Z fighters had gathered the Dragon Balls to get rid of him. Out of the blue Frieza shows up and as a fight ensues, a wish had been made on the Eternal Dragon. The Dragon balls, and accidentally Frieza, had been transported to another planet in a completely different universe. The Pokemon world, where Ash and all of his friends witness at first hand of Frieza's destruction. Upon a near death experience, a warrior named Timothy had shown up and explained everything.

Announcer: When learning about this, the entire gang joins him in his quest to stop Frieza, once and for all. Along this journey, Timothy finds out a few things and the gang see even more of Frieza's power. Not even knowing he had secretly, and deviously, joined up with TR. On the new journey they meet up with a few other people, including another Saiyan; also after Frieza. Now with more death and destruction in Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, and Unova, they finally find out where Frieza had been hiding.

Announcer: They went for TR HQ and had a massive battle there. Knowing they'd lose, Timothy had everyone to retreat. It was at the rebuilt lab of Prof. Oak they got a call from the League HQ. Wanting to join up with him. he refused since they would be using trainers as bait. But Timothy knew that league deciding to plot Reginal Traps to stop Frieza, would be bad. Too many people would be hurt. So he formed Team Eagle to stand up to Frieza and show hope.

Announcer: Now the battle begins to stop a war.

BEAT. MYSTERIES ABOUND, ARE MADE OF A DEEP ENERGYYY! (ENERGYYYY.) FOES ALL AROUND, BUT I WILL GO FEARLESS AND FREE! I'LL GIVE YOU STRENGTH. YOU GIVE ME LOVE; THAT'S HOW WE'LL LIVE. (THAT HOW WE'LL LIVE.) COURAGE WON'T FADE. IF YOU'RE WITH ME, MY ENEMIES WILL NEVER WIN! WE WILL FIGHT FOR LOVE AND GLORY! WE WILL LIVE TO TELL THE STORY.

THERE IS NOTHING WE CAN'T LIVE THROUGH. NOTHING EVER DIES, WE WILL RISE AGAAAIIIIIIIIN. DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP WE'RE IN LUCK NOW. DON'T STOP THERE'S SO MUCH TO BE FOUND. WE CAN FIND PARADISE, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS FREE YOUR SOULLL! DRAGON SOUL!

I has been a couple of months since Frieza had taken over Team Rocket and renamed it Team Frieza. Now everyone is in a panic. There's have been many assaults by Frieza's henchmen. Many have gone into hiding, to keep away from all this chaos; but not many have. As more and more of Frieza's men and women hunt down more people, hope seemed all but lost. But out of nowhere in the first week, a group showed up and began to stop this turmoil.

Many plans, Reginal concurring, gyms, labs, and many other places have been saved. Frieza, learning about this, knows who it is. But time after time of trying to stop them, they were always a step ahead. Not only did they have Pokemon, but also incredible power. Showing their strength and determination, this is nonother than Team Eagle. Timothy founded the team and had them to lead onwards against Frieza.

People in all regions had the hope now and helped, in secret, to stop Team Frieza. Battles were fought everyday to stop the tyrany. Frieza never backed down, calling everyone inferior to him. But Team Eagle always came in to back everyone up. Times were getting tougher, but it all pulled through.

But in the second month, Team Frieza had a slight upper hand. A girl has now been running through the woods, being chased by two grunts of Team Frieza, unable to lose them. As she ran past each tree she didn't know she was being watched. Her feet hit the ground with every running step and leaves and twigs crunched beneath them. She barely looked back since a couple of Frieza members were right behind her.

She could hear the evil laughter from each of them. They're smiles haunting her head since she was caught helping others. She closed her eyes as she continued running, knowing they'd catch her soon. But what she still didn't know was that among the trees, others were watching her. Seeing her nearly out of it and about ready to give up.

"Heh heh heh! NICE TRY GIRLY! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER. JUST MAKE IT EASY ON YOURSELF AND GIVE UP." one of the grunts said.

"YEAH! NO WHERE TO RUN OR HIDE NOW, HA HAA!" ANOTHER GRUNT STATED. The two grunts only walked through the woods to find her. Knowing they had the upper hand, not caring that she was a mere child.

"JUST COME OUT OF HIDING. THERE'S NO USE!" the first grunt said. The girl took a glimpse back, not seeing where she was going. Not even five seconds later she tripped and hit the ground.

Exhausted, she looked around behind her. Seeing no one. This was all too easy as the grunts knew where she was and acting as if they weren't. "DON'T WORRY. WE'LL MAKE IT QUICK AND EASY ON YOU. THERE WONT' BE ANY PAIN." the second grunt said.

Not believing the, she quickly crawled behind a tree. Resting her back against it and panting really hard, she stayed like that for a few seconds till she looked on the other side of the tree. Seeing no one she breathed a sigh of relief. "AWE, COME ON. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE." the grunt said. She didn't but remained behind the tree, now standing up. "Heh, heh, heee." she heard the cackling of one of them.

She tried to keep her panting under control, but couldn't. "Found ya!" one of the grunts said. She gasped and back up. "Boo!" the other grunt said ina surprise.

She back away from the both of them, completely scared, now on the ground.

"Ha ha. Told you we'd get ya." the first grunt said.

"Now what? Can't run anymore. We told you there was no place to run!" the other one told her.

"Now we're gonna getcha." the first one told her. He reached down, to grab her by the throat. As he did she screamed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice said. He stopped and looked around.

There was no one to be seen, but he knew he heard someone. Even his partner did. "Did you also hear that, or was it just me?" he asked him.

"I heard it too. You weren't the only one." his partner told him.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE. YOU'LL PAY IF YOU INTERFERE." the first grunt stated.

"How am I gonna pay if it is you two that's gonna pay?" the person asked.

The two grunts were freaking out a bit. They heard someone, but didn't know where it where this person was.

They both growled, their teeth clenched. "We're from Frieza; and we were gonna lay the law down with this..." HA! Don't make me laugh. The only law Frieza has is to defened his own sorry ass." another person said, interrupting grunt 1.

"Just show yourself and it'll be quick." his companion said.

"How about you both run before things get out of hand." someone else said.

"Since you all are obviously friends, we'll take care of you all." the second grunt said.

"I'd like to see you try." a girl said.

"Just come out and let us end this fast." the second grunt said.

"Before we do, we'll give you both a demonstration of what we're capable of." a voice said.

They both smirked, thinking that they're bluffing. "I'm sure we can manage!" the second grunt said,

"HAA!" the guy shouted and sired an energy beam at a tree branch above them. The grunt got startled and backed away fast. The girl screamed as it fell, but it only landed right in front of her.

Now both of the grunts were scared as they looked around.

"WHO-WHOEVER YOU ARE! YOU B-BEST NOT MESS WI-WITH US." the second grunt said.

"Y-YEAH! WE'RE-WE'RE HIGH IN..." "Like I would care if you're high in rank!" the same voice said as he interrupted the first grunt.

"JUST COME OUT! SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD!" the first grunt exclaimed.

"A coward am I?" the first voice said as he came out from hiding. It was none other than Timothy. He had a nice glare on them as he came out from the shadows. They coward away a bit, fearing this. "Then let's see how much of a coward I really am when I take you both on." he said.

"Don't forget me! I want a piece of this action." another boy said as he stepped out. This was Ash. He looked more buff since Timothy had been training him more for the past two months.

Both of the grunts began to back away till another figure stepped out. "I don't think you'll get far." she said. It was Misty. Iris also came out.

"You can't run from us." Iris told them.

They both backed up to run away till they bumped into something or someone behind them. They looked to see who it was. "Hello there. Nice to see you both." he told them. This was Evan who had appeared. The two grunts panicked and ran in another direction. Evan only smirked and floated up and to the other spot.

They stopped when they saw him. "No more running." he told them but they still ran. Evan did the same maneuver. "Nice try." he stated. They ran again. As this was happening the little girl got up and tried to run away. But when she did, she was completely exhausted and a little limp. As she walked though, she began to feel some arms holding her.

This was confusing to her as she didn't know what was going and and was scared to look. "It's okay! You'll be fine. You're in safe hands now." a young female voice said. It sounded gentle and comforting to hear this. As the girl looked she saw a dark blue haired girl. It was Dawn and she was smiling at the little girl.

Dawn picked her up and looked to see the others were still having fun with the grunts. Another young girl came up and she was a brunet. It was May and she came up to Dawn and the little girl. "How is she?" she asked Dawn.

"She's fine. Exhausted, limp and shaking, but fine." Dawn stated.

"Well that's good to hear. How are the others?" May asked.

"You see...uuhhh!" Dawn said before giggling and looking at them. They saw that the grunts were cornered and were scared. Dawn giggled again and looked at the girl. "Wanna see this?" Dawn asked her. The girl looked and saw that both of the grunts were cornered getting scared out of their witts. She giggled.

Timothy approached the grunts as they brought out their Pokeballs. "St-st-stay back-ck." the second grut said.

"W-we-we mean it. Stay r-right where-where you are." the first one said.

"I don't know about that. What do you guys think?" Timothy asked. Evan opened his mouth. "No killing them, Evan." Timothy told him.

"Looks like they want to battle." Ash said as he grabbed his Pokeball.

"Right with you on this one, Ash." Misty said as she came up beside him.

"Then let's do this! GO MIGHTYENA." the first grunt shouted throwing his Pokeball.

"GO HOUNDOOM!" the second grunt shouted. Both Pokeballs burst open and both of the Pokemon came out in a bright light, screeching.

"LET'S DO THIS PIKACHU!" Ash shouted as he pointed at them. "Pika pika pi. (You got it.)" Pikachu said.

"COME ON OUT STARMIE!" Misty exclaimed. The star Pokemon burst out of its Pokeball in a bright light. "Hya. (Ready.)" it said.

"FLAMETHROWER." both the grunts ordered. The Pokemon released their flames.

"Dodge and use thunder bolt." Ash told Pikachu.

"Do the same and use water gun." Misty told Starmie.

Both Pokemon did just that and both of the grunts Pokemon immediately fainted, and the grunts flinched.

"Damn it! We lost." thew second grunt said as they returned their Pokemon and got weapons out. Most of everyone gasped, still scared of weapons since Frieza wants to en-still as much fear as possible.

"Well at least we won't be losers." the first grunt said.

"We'll show them a thing or two." the second grunt said. They aimed and got ready to fire. As they did the group calmed down knwing what will actually happen. "Why aren't you guys scared." he asked.

"We're about to kill you, you know!?" the first grunt stated.

"I don't think so." Iris said.

They looked confused. "Just you wait." the first grunt told her. As they about fired their bullets... BAM, BAM. Both guns were destroyed and flung out of their hands. They looked completely shocked.

"HOW IN THE FU..." they saw Timothy aiming two fingers at them as he was the one who destroyed the weapons.

"You punk ass! You'll PAY FOR THAT!" the first grunt said as Evan came up behind them. They both froze sensing his presence and looked slowly as they shook.

Evan had nothing but darkness covering his eyes, being completely pissed off. "Either you both run, or you're dead. Be lucky I can't kill you both." he told them. They both ran off, a dust cloud right behind them.

"WE'LL BE BACK!" they both shouted.

"Well that's good to know." Timothy said sarcastically. Everyone gave a chuckle as Timothy approached the girl. He keeled to her level and smiled at her. "Dont' worry. We won't hurt you. Promise." he told her and got back up. They all began to head back from the direction they came from. The girl watched as Dawn still carried her. "So then, what's your name?" he asked.

The girl look at him as he walked. "My-my name is Emilie." she told him.

"There's a nice name." May said

"Thanks." she replied and looked ahead. "So, where're we going?" she asked,

"Straight to our headquarters." Timothy said. Emilie looked at him.

"How far away are we from there?" she asked.

"Not too far away. Just past these trees." Ash told her. They all came out of the tree line and up a hill to see a town right below them.

She gasped at the sight; seeing how beautiful and peaceful it was. There were many houses, trees, green grass and much more. This was all too beautifule of a sight. All of it gave her hope and calmed her down seeing how Frieza hasn't touched this place. They smiled at the sight too, knowing this was the last line of defence they needed. She looked at them.

"Who-who are you guys?" she asked them.

"Us? Why we're..." Timothy said then paused for a second to look at her. "We're Team Eagle. The defenders of peace, freedom and everything Frieza is against." he told her.

She looked shocked to see that she was with Team Eagle. The only Team to fight against Frieza and to try and stop everything Frieza was doing. Of course this came to a surprise to her as others have found their way to Pallet Town by accident, but she still smiled.

They all went down the hill and through the town. People waved at their return from the woods and saw that they had a new comer. As they walked they went next to Prof. Oaks newly built lab. She looked and saw the place. It looked more original than new though. Mainly because Prof. Oak still had some old designes from the old lab.

"We'll be up at Prof. Oak's lab. Gotta be sure everything is still running right." Iris said.

"Okay! I'll take Emilie to my house. We'll be up soon." Ash said.

"I'll come along as well, since I'm carrying her." Dawn said.

They each went their separate ways. Iris, Misty, May and Evan went up to the lab. Ash, Dawn, Timothy and Emilie went to Ash's house. They got there in a few minutes and went inside.

"Mom! We're home: and we have someone with us." Ash called out.

"Oh really dear? Seems like you leave for another journey every-time you go into the woods." Delia stated as she came into the living room. She sees Dawn and the girl she's holding. "Why, hello Dawn! Nice to see you again. How was everything?" Delia asked.

"Everything was just fine Delia. A few Frieza grunts is all. Took care of them just like that." Ash said as he snapped his fingers. Dawn giggled, knowing how Ash was.

"As usual, they weren't even a match. They went running after 3 minutes. It was a little fun, but no more than usual." Timothy stated as he leaned against the wall.

Delia got to eye level with the Emilie as Dawn was still holding her. She gave her a warm and gentle smile. Emilie looked at her, seeing the smile on her face. She seems really, shy and scared at first, but gave off a small smile.

"Don't worry deary. No one will harm you here. I promise." Delia told her.

"Unless she was to mess with Evan, ha ha ha." Ash said with laughter.

"Then you'd ask for nothing but pain or just death. Once you mess with him. That's why you stay clear." Timothy stated.

"All because that one time I misfired that energy ball." Ash stated.

"Hey! It's how he is, you know." Timothy told him.

"But as for right now all we have to worry about is getting stronger. That's the only way to com-back Frieza." Timothy stated.

"Along with strategy. Don't forget that." Ash told him.

"Shove it." Timothy said sarcastically.

"I don't get it! What all is going on here? What do you all mean?" Emilie asked.

"As I've said before. Or at least I think I have! We're training still to take down Frieza one 'll be hard though." Timothy told her.

"But as for now, go upstairs and I'll be up there soon to handle your laundry." she told her.

"Sure thing." Emilie said and went upstairs. After a few minutes passed by Delia knocks. "Come in!" Emilie said. Delia came in to see her covered up in clothes that were left on the bed.

"I see you found the clothes I've left on the bed." Delia said with a smile.

"How did you know I needed these?" Emilie asked.

"When Ash told me what was happening, before he left; I put clothes up here for any visitors that needed them. Plus people around here help out more than ever since Frieza took over." she explained.

"Then what are you going to do with my old clothes?" she asked.

"Easy dear. I'll just get them mended then cleaned. They'll be ready before you know it. Are you tired?" Delia asked her.

"A good bit, yes." Emilie told her.

"Then get some rest. You'll need it." Delia told her.

"You'll be need extra rest tonight. We're getting some work done up with." Timothy told her from the hall. "I'll be up at Prof. Oaks." he told them and left.

"You'll be heading up there real soon sweetie. Just get some rest an everything will be ready before you wake." Delia told her.

"Okay." Emilie then got into bed as Delia closed the door behind her. Emilie looked up at the ceiling before she went to sleep. "I wonder if this kind of stuff happens often?! I'll know soon, after some rest." she said to herself and closed her eyes.

TP1

Tom: Well there you have it. A new story for the new year. Took a bit of time, but all worth it. We still have a lot to work on, but we still have our changes to make. You'll soon see what we mean.

Sara: Now that the holidays are over, but more classes on the way for TimPrime1. We're still going to be receiving more ideas from him to make more chapters and stories.

Tom: He's even wanting to do an alphabet one shot story like many other authors on here. Even like his good friend EVAN AAML. Hope to see you then. But remember to stay gold! Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.


End file.
